Character Creation
Choose a race # Generate characteristics by using table 2-1 and 2-2 below this list ## Shallya’s Mercy - You may replace one of the results rolled for Main profile characteristic value with an 11 # Roll twice on your race's Starting career table and pick one of those careers # Copy down your classes skills and talents. # If a skill lists "or" you select one of the skills or talents. # If your race and class give you the same skill you gain mastery on that skill a +10 bonus to the skill and is explained more in the skills section of this wiki # The careers also gives a list of trappings which you begin play with. All characters regardless of career starts with Common clothing consisting of a shirt, breeches, and worn boots, a tattered cloak, a dagger tucked in a boot or belt, a sling bag or a backpack containing a blanket, a wooden tankard, a wooden cutlery set, a hand weapon (axe, club, sword, etc.) and a purse holding 2d10 Gold Crowns (gc). # Next copy down your careers advance scheme onto your character profile # Every character gets a free advance which is a 5% increase on one of your main characteristic or a +1 increase on a secondary characteristic based on their advance scheme. *100 xp for career advances after receiving the free starting advance ## Mark the advance in some way such as putting a check mark next to the profile or on the back of the sheet mark down all advances # Below this list is the tables used for character generation and explanation of the characteristics. # In addition background tables can be used to help flesh out your character. ** Strength and Toughness bonus equals the first digit of their corresponding score Characteristic explanation Main Profile Characteristics Weapon Skill (WS): This Characteristic represents your character’s skill in hand-to-hand combat, both with weapons and without. Ballistic Skill (BS): This Characteristic represents your character’s skill with missile weapons, such as bows, crossbows, and pistols. Strength (S): This Characteristic represents your character’s muscle and brawn. Toughness (T): This Characteristic represents your character’s ability to withstand injury, disease, and poison. Agility (Ag): This Characteristic represents physical quickness, manual dexterity and reaction speed. Intelligence (Int): This Characteristic represents your character’s intellect, insight, and ability to reason. Will Power (WP): This Characteristic represents your character’s mental toughness and resolve. Fellowship (Fel): This Characteristic represents your character’s personal charisma and social skills. Secondary Profile Characteristics Attacks (A): This Characteristic represents the quickness of your character’s attacks. The number indicates the maximum number of attacks you can make in 10 seconds. Wounds (W): This Characteristic represents your character’s general vitality. It indicates how much damage your character can suffer before becoming critically injured. Strength Bonus (SB): This Characteristic, derived from Strength, is used when inflicting damage in melee combat. Toughness Bonus (TB): This Characteristic, derived from Toughness, is used to resist damage. Movement (M): This Characteristic represents your character’s base land speed. For move rates in and out of combat, see Chapter 6: Combat, Damage, and Movement. Magic (Mag): This Characteristic represents your character’s magical power. Insanity Points (IP): This characteristic represents the state of your character’s sanity. PCs begin with 0 Insanity Points but can gain them during play as a result of horrific experiences and grievous wounds. Your GM can tell you more about Insanity Points. Fate Points (FP): This characteristic represents luck and, to a certain extent, your character’s destiny. Fate Points can be used to avoid certain death. Your GM can tell you more about Fate Points.